minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 12)
Summary The group arrived in Crescent Island and climbed its mountain. Now, they explore the innards of the mountain, which is filled with a surprise Chapter 12: Deep underground The team walked through the cave system, Alyssa always headfirst. "I am worried about her, honestly." Mary muttered. "She acts exactly like you back in Volca Valley." Daniel responded. "The wind here, I don`t like it. Smells like rotten steak." Will said. "This is because you are hungry, Will" Alyssa shouted. But at the next second, she stopped and raised a hand, the command to stop. "Stop." "We got it, Alyssa, but WHY do we stop?" Daniel asked. Since the encounter with Mr. Mortus, Daniel seemed quite annoyed to Mary and Will. "Check this out!" The room had a big, brown-green, tree-like door in the back. Lots of monsters stood in the room. Once, there were Zombies which looked more like pigs than humans and twice there were black skeletons. All of them had golden and stone swords, which all where glowing blue and sparkled. "Enchanted with electricity." Will flustered. "Herochrome could be here somewhere... we don`t know." Suddenly, one of the pig zombies shouted: "There! Benders! Kill!" Daniel grinned and muttered: "These pigmen have better grammar skills than the criminal berserks in Lapis City.." as the group jumped into battle... The Underground war started. While blocking strikes of Pigmen, Alyssa noticed Will running away from Pigmen and rapidly shooting arrows, faster than any normal marksman could. Everytime he hit, a pigman flew away and disappeared in the wind. Mary lit on fire and ran through Wither Skeletons, burning all of them on contact. Daniel got cornered by more monsters, but he focused and generated a water sword, longer than his normal weapon. It imitated his slice movement and as Daniel threw the sword in the hold on his back, all monsters were torn apart and melted into the ground. At the very end, all monsters were gone and only their swords were left. "There is one thing I don`t get." Daniel said. "Why didn`t Herochrome fight us himself?" "I have 2 theories." Alyssa answered. "First: He was afraid that we outpower him again. Second: He spares his power and waits for the right moment." "And now we should go through the door!" Mary shouted and kicked the door. Nothing happened. "Let me do it." Alyssa pushed her aside and rammed her spear in the door. It opened and the group saw something impossible... It looked like a clearing in a forest. In the middle, they saw a giant tree while the outsides had four great rocks. A river was flowing in a circle. Alyssa took in a deep breath and somehow smiled. "The holding of the Earth Shard, huh?" Will said. Mary knew what was happening. It seems like the shards were affecting the benders. She felt happy at the discovering of the Fire Shard, while Danny was slightly mad. Now, the same happened to Will, maybe due to the fact Earth and Wind were opposing elements. Earth. Elemental. Take. Shard. "What was that?" Daniel mourned. He dragged out his sword and Will took his bow. Four giants came out of the rocks and walked towards Alyssa. Retrieve. Your. Belonging. Rightfully. Yours. "Wait.. Wha-" The giants pushed Alyssa to the shard, leaving behind her friends. "Told you. No flaming nymphs." Daniel grinned. '' Grab. It. "So you grammatic beginners shut up and we save the world, yes." Alyssa took the shard. Suddenly, a map appeared. "Huh?" This. Shard. Will. Not. Guide. You. To. The. Third. One. You. Will. Have. To. Stop. There. It showed the peak of a mountain, a door leading to a cave. "They can tell us... whoever they are... where to find the third shard?" Yes The cave shook all of a sudden. "What the-" Will shouted. "We can take you through the underground back to the town. Follow us." "That were two sentences. Keep going." Daniel grinned again. And the group followed the giants through an underground tunnel.... The giants disappeared at the end of the tunnel and the team found themselves at the port of Crescent Island. "We got Shard Nr. 2" Alyssa said, hanging the shard around her neck. "and now we have to find that cave." Daniel replied. "We can take a boat from here.... Come on!" Mary shouted and they rented a group and drove back on land, searching for the cave and the holding place of the third shard... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions